1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower drains and more particularly pertains to a new shower drain replacement device for replacing existing shower drains in most shower stalls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shower drains is known in the prior art. More specifically, shower drains heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shower drains include U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,498 to Cuschera; U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,84 to Cuschera; U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,744 to Cuschera; U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,309 to Lowry; U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,497 to Studer; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,354 to Brown.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shower drain replacement device. The inventive device includes a drain sleeve for inserting into a drain hole of a fixture. The drain sleeve comprises an open upper end, an open lower end and a peripheral side wall extending between the upper and lower ends. A peripheral flange extends outwardly from the upper end for resting on a portion of the fixture adjacent to the drain hole. A plurality of mounting assemblies are for securing the drain sleeve in the drain hole of the fixture. Each of the mounting assemblies comprises. An aperture in the flange of the drain sleeve. A support sleeve mounted on an outer surface of the peripheral side wall of the drain sleeve. The support sleeve comprises a lumen extending through the support sleeve. A rod extends through the aperture in the flange and through the lumen of the support sleeve. The rod is rotatable with respect to the flange. The rod comprises a portion with a threaded exterior surface. A mounting member is rotatably mounted on the rod. The mounting member is rotatable by rotation of the rod between a retracted position and an extended position. The retracted position is characterized by the mounting member being positioned adjacent to the peripheral side wall. The retracted position permits insertion of the drain sleeve into the drain hole. The extended position is characterized by the mounting member being extended substantially radially outward from the peripheral side wall for permitting an engaging surface of the mounting member to engage the underside of a rim about the drain hole in the fixture. A rib extends radially outward from an outer surface of the peripheral side wall. The rib restricts the rotation of the mounting member beyond the extended position. Rotation of the rod rotates the mounting member from a retracted position to an extended position abutted against the rib, and further rotation of the rod advances the mounting member toward the flange for pinching the rim of the drain hole between the flange and the mounting member.
In these respects, the shower drain replacement device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an device primarily developed for the purpose of replacing existing shower drains in most shower stalls.